The First Family
by MeganBreanne98
Summary: Moriah Uley-Davis and her family were the actual first werewolves. Maria is her only sister left. After Maria goes missing will they be able to help Moriah.PaulxOC
1. SummaryMain Character

**This is my first fanfiction be brutal. **

**

* * *

**

**Name: Moriah Elizabeth Uley-Davis**

**Age: 700 Years old**

**-Appears to be 17**

**Birthday: October 13, 1310**

**Hair Color: Auburn**

**Eye Color: Black**

**Height: 5' 4" **

**Weight: 112 lbs.**

**Story: Moriah is a werewolf/mutant she phased in 1327. Her father was Leonardo Samuel Uley(he was a werewolf). Her mother was Jacquelyn Rachel Clarice Davis(she was a mutant). She had four siblings(Maria, Felicity, Ariana, and Tristan). Amanda had no children neither did the others except Tristan. He had one child(the 1st**** chief). All of them died except Maria(werewolf) she now is with Moriah. NOTE: We are pretending that these were the first werewolves. Mutant: Specially mutated DNA; Has a special gift; Inhuman. Moriah is faster, stronger and has no alpha. Her father passed away when she was 300 years old. Her mother killed herself shortly after. NOTE: Her mother was imprinted on by Leonardo. (This makes Moriah Sam's great, great, great, great, great, great, great Aunt). Moriah and her family left La Push after she phased and went to Alabama. Currently Moriah lives with Maria in Louisiana and is trying not to phase. She knows that there is a huge pack there now. She thinks that she might be in it. **

**Summary: Moriah Uley-Davis is trying not to phase in order of staying clear of the new pack in La Push. Her and her sister Maria the first females to phase. The history books don't know about there family and the fact that there the original werewolves. After Maria looses control she phases and comes into problems.**


	2. They Found Us

The First Family

*Moriah's POV*

I woke up this morning in the house at about eight a.m. I sighed and turned over I looked out my window on the first floor. There she was Maria **PHASED! **I ran out of the house and into the backyard to find a naked Maria. She was sobbing. I walked over to her.

"What the hell happened?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry. Moriah they heard me. The pack they said that there coming here…soon," she cried.

"Get up," I said. I was not in the mood for one of her tear filled embrace.

She stayed still.

"MARIA!" I yelled. She jumped up and ran into the house.

As soon as I walked into the living I went to the closet and pulled out two suit cases.

"Here," I tossed Maria one suit case.

"What?" she asked.

"Pack," I said. _Stupid girl _I thought.

"Okay," she whispered as she went into her room.

"Damn it!" I yelled as I kicked a hole into the wall.

I ran into my room and packed all my stuff into one suit case. I owned a lot of basketball shorts and under armor tops. I am a huge tomboy. I put on my Air Jordan shoes and walk into the kitchen. Maria is in the living room with a packed suit case. I put mine next to hers. I looked at her face, eyes red from crying.

"Come on Maria, lets go," I said. We made our way out to my Dodge Charger. I put both of our suit cases in the back and sat in the drivers seat. Maria in the passenger seat as we drove off.

Nine and half ours later we were in Reno, Nevada. At the rate we were going the pack would be so confused. I smiled to myself. Maria asleep next to me. I pulled up to the gas station and next to the pump. I got out of the car and filled it up. I'm not sure where we are going but I will not let me or my sister be part of a _pack _of any kind. She was a free spirit and that did not need to be bossed around and put in danger. I paid for the gas and got back in the car. We pulled away in a matter of seconds.

After about twenty minutes we were on a deserted road surrounded by woods. I smelled _them. _I shook Maria violently. She suddenly snapped up and smelled them to. She looked as if she wanted to gag. I had taught her that packs were awful and not meant to be in. She looked over at me worriedly as I sped up. My mutant senses were kicking in I heard them. I can read minds, cool right? Wrong. Utterly completely totally wrong.

_They smell like werewolves-Sam _

_Whatever. Why am I here?-Paul(duh)_

_They are girls!-Leah_

_Lets follow them-Sam_

I shifted the gears(I messed with engine to make it go over 300 mph). Maria held on for dear life as we sped up to 200 mph.

_How are they going that fast?-Leah_

_I'm not sure-Sam_

_That's a nice car-Jacob(not with them)_

_Ugh-Paul_

"Mother of god," I whispered.

"Moriah slow down a little," she whispered.

"We need to loose them," I yelled. _Oh crap._

_Does she know were here?-Leah_

_I think so-Sam_

_Wow this is __**very **__boring-Paul(he groaned)_

I did the very best thing I could think of. They were faster than the car but not faster than me and Maria. I slammed on the brakes.

"Maria run," I said. She nodded and ran out of the car. She phased mid air.

_Moriah! Where!- Maria_

"JUST KEEP RUNNING!" I yelled.

_Okay-Maria_

_Who are you?-Sam_

_Maria-Maria_

_I'm Sam Uley-Sam_

_MORIAH! PHASE!-Maria_

I groaned and pushed the car off to the side of the road. I ran into the forest took off my clothes and phased.

_Who are you?-Sam_

_Yeah-Leah_

_Yeah-Jacob_

…_-Paul_

_Moriah what do we do?-Maria(yelled)_

_Maria hold on- Me_

_I need names-Me_

_Sam Uley-Sam_

_WHAT?-Me_

_Oh crap-Maria_

_Can we phase back?- Me_

_Sure-Sam_

I walked over behind a tree and phased. I went back to the car and grabbed Maria clothes. I went back there stood two men and one woman. Maria was in her wolf form. I tossed her the clothes and she went behind a tree. She came out and stood next to me

"I am Moriah and this is my sister Maria," I said. Then it happened I looked at one of the dudes eyes. HE IMPRINTED ON ME. Since I'm half mutant I can't imprint but, I still feel it slightly.

"Crap," I said.

"Moriah I am Sam Uley," he said. Then it hit me.

"Oh wow," Maria said.

"I'm Paul," the imprinter said.

"I'm Leah," said the other girl.

"So are you two new?" Sam asked. We busted out into fits if laughter.

I finally composed myself and looked at my now silent sister.

"Not at all," I said.

"What do you mean?" Leah asked.

"We were the first werewolves," I said. The looked at each other.

"No your not in our stories," Paul said.

"We left after Moriah phased," Maria said.

"How old are you?" Paul asked.

"I'm nine hundred years old and Maria is 898," I said.

"Whats your last name?" Sam asked. _If he only knew. _

"Uley," Maria and I said. They all went wide eyed.

"What?" asked Sam.

"Samuel Levi Uley, Maria and I are you great aunts," I said.

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

"I'm also a mutant," I said.

_Its so annoying. I wonder if Paul's _

_single?-Maria_

"MARIA RACHEL ULEY!" I yelled. She noticed the way Paul was looking at me.

_Oh crap-Maria_

"I am so sorry," she said.

"Its fine," I sighed.

The people looked at us like we were crazy.

_I wonder how it would be to kiss her-Paul_

I gagged a little. They all looked at me.

"Mind reader," Maria said.

"Oh crap," Paul said.

_I pledge all… Moriah, Moriah, Moriah- Paul_

"Okay I think its time we be on our way," Maria said suddenly.

_NO! My princess can't be leaving me.-Paul_

"Come back to La Push Mo-Aunt Moriah," Sam said. I chuckled.

"As if we would want to be part of a pack," Maria said. Clearly disgusted.

"Huh?" Paul asked.

"We don't believe in packs," I stated.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"I don't think its right," I said.

"Why?" Leah asked.

"I don't believe in Dictatorship," I said. Maria nodded.

"You don't have a choice," Sam said.

"Moriah I want to leave," Maria whined.

"I know boo," I said.

"Come with us back to La Push," Sam said. I felt the alpha weighed on my shoulders.

"Moriah!" Maria whined.

"Can we at least take my car?" I asked.

"Yes but hurry up," Sam said. I walked away punching a tree. Maria ran to catch up to me.

"Moriah what do we do?" Maria asked.

"Anything he wants us to," I said through clenched teeth as we got into the car.


	3. My Head and My Heart

The First Family

~Chapter 2~

Four Days Later

I drove all the way to La Push. Being under dictator ship infuriated my sister and I. Being imprinted on only infuriated me. Paul. Paul. Paul. I don't even think I like his name. Its too short. I wonder what his full name is. I bet its short too.

Finally after hours of horrible driving I was ready to shoot myself. The was a small wooden sign that read _**Welcome to La Push**_. Great. Sarcasm is a virtue, use it everyday. I saw the wolves in the woods. I started shaking.

"Moriah calm down," Maria whispered.

_God I hope she is okay-Maria_

"I'm fine," I said calming down.

We finally followed the wolves sent to a small cabin in the middle of the woods. You know what they say location, location, location. I chuckled a little. I put the car in park. Maria anxiously looked at me. Just then _Paul _and the pack walked out of the woods half naked except Leah. _Thank god. _We got out of the car and walked over to them. There were ten all together.

" This is Jacob, Embry, Jared, Seth, Quil, Collin and Brady," Sam said. Weird names.

_Man she is hot. Paul is lucky-Seth_

_Maria is hot, maybe I will kiss her-Collin_

I turned around and took deep breaths.

"Maria go in the car," I said.

_Did someone think something bad-Maria_

I nodded. She ran and sat in the car. She locked the doors. She knows the drill.

"Aunt Moriah what is wrong?" Sam asked.

I turned around and charged at Collin. I pinned him against a tree with one arm against his throat.

"If you _ever _think that again I will murder with no second thought. That's my little sister so back off," I said through clenched teeth. He looked so scared.

"Got it?" I asked. He nodded. I backed off.

"That goes for all of you," I said as I went walking back the car.

"Moriah wait!" Paul yelled.

"What!" I yelled as I turned to face Paul and the pack.

"You cannot leave," Sam went all alpha on me.

"I don't need this crap we were fine until you guys came along," I said. Paul looked mortified.

"We need to stop talking loudly," I said.

"Why?" they asked.

"Maria freaks out and stops breathing," I whispered. They all stood there.

Maria got out of the car and stood next to me. I put my arm around her as she leaned against me.

"We need to get inside," Sam said.

"We'll pass," Maria and I said.

"Get in side," Sam said. I groaned.

The guys chuckled.

I started walking and Maria jumped on my back. She held close to me. She doesn't like to meet new people.

We walked inside to see a lady with three scars across he face. _Sam's imprint. _He walked over and kissed her. _Yep. _

_That could be us-Paul_

I pretended that I didn't hear him. But unfortunately I did. Paul stupid short name.

"Hey Paul," I said. He looked at me as he sat down.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What is your full name?" I asked.

He looked thrilled that I was interested in him.

"Paul Hayden Mereaz, why?" he asked.

"Just curious," I said.

"You know curiosity killed the cat," he said.

"But satisfaction brought it back," I said. I winked and he blushed.

"Okay you love birds that's enough," Jared smirked.

_These guys seem stupid-Maria_

I chuckled a little at my little sister.

"Do you guys have a place for Maria to crash?" I asked.

"Yeah I'll show you," the imprint said.

"I'm Emily," she added.

I followed her down the hall and into a small guest room. I softly laid Maria on the bed, she was already half asleep.

"Go to sleep Dear Maria," I whispered. She smiled and almost instantly fell asleep.

"Your good with kids," I jumped as Paul scared me.

I pushed him out of the doorway and shut the door as I walked out. I walked down the hallway into the large crowd of boys.

I haven't slept in days I was so tired. I must have stumbled.

"Moriah are you okay?" Jared asked.

I sat down on the sofa next to Sam.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said. I yawned.

"You should go to bed," Paul said.

"I'm fine," I said. I yawned as I stood up.

"You should go rest," Collin said.

"I am fine," I said as I walked into the kitchen.

had a special concoction I made every now and again when I didn't want to sleep. I looked in the fridge and saw what I needed. Hot sauce, lemon juice and coffee grounds. The guys walked in and watched me. I poured the coffee ground in a cup mixed it with lemon juice. I added a little water mixed it up. Then I added hot sauce for a kick. I looked up the guys looked at like I was crazy. I shrugged and lifted the drink.

"Bottoms up," I said. I lifted the drink and let the stuff slide down my throat. The guys gagged a little. My eyes shot open and I felt awake. I swallowed the rest and out the cup down.

"You like that?" asked Paul.

"No," I said.

"Then why do you drink it?" he asked.

"It keeps me awake," I said.

"Why?" they all asked.

"To stay awake…" I trailed off.

"That's not good for you," Sam said.

"I'm fine," I said.

"When is the last time you slept," Jacob asked.

"Not that long ago," I said.

"How long?" Sam asked.

"Not that long," I said.

"Tell me how long," Sam said. Alpha… crap.

"Four days ago," I said.

"What?" Paul yelled.

"Yeah. But I'm fine," I said.

"You need to sleep," Paul said angrily.

"I am fine!" I yelled.

_Moriah I can't breathe I scared-Maria_

"Maria!" I yelled as I ran into her room. They boys followed me.

Maria was in the bed tugging on the sheets as she tried to breathe. I ran over to her. I held her to my chest.

"Baby I need you to calm down. Breathe. In. Out," I said.

_Its getting better-Maria_

After about ten minutes I got her breathing back to normal. The pack was freaking out a little. She fell back asleep.

I laid her back on the bed and quietly pushed the pack out the bedroom door. I shut the door behind me.

The pack was sitting in the living room a little scared.

"That's why I don't sleep a lot," I whispered sitting down on the couch.

"How often does this happen?" Sam asked.

"Every time something was to loud," I said.

"You should sleep," Paul said.

"You should sleep," Jacob said.

"I would but I have nowhere to sleep," I said.

"You could sleep in Paul's room," Sam said.

I looked at him like he was crazy.

"He stays here," Sam said.

"Oh so where is that," I asked.

I glanced over at the clock ten p.m.

"I'm going there now follow me," Paul said.

He set this up.

"Okay…" I said hesitantly.

He nodded and got up and started down the hall. He opened a door all the way at the end.

"Ladies first," He said.

I walked into the fairly small room. The walls were painted brown and the carpet was white. There was one twin bed and a TV in it.

"How is this going to work?" I asked.

"We can share the bed?" he asked hopefully.

"Fine," I said. He smiled.

"I'll be right back," he said.

"Okay," I said as he walked out.

I was tired so I laid down. I'm not sure how long then I felt a warm body lie down next to me. His warm arms wrapped around me. My head said NO! My heart said something completely different. I curled into him. I could just see him grinning. My last thought was Paul as I slipped into a deep slumber.


	4. The Beach

The First Family

~Chapter 3~

I woke up really warm. I guess the house is warm. Then I turned over. Paul was right there holding my waist. So I did the smartest thing I could think of. I quickly unwrapped his hands and pushed him off the bed.

"What the-" Paul said.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?" I asked with pretend concern.

"Yeah I'm fine," he said as he stood up.

I stood up and stretched my arms. I looked at the clock _nine a.m. _I walked out of the room, not bothering to wait for Paul. I needed to see if Maria was alright. I walked into the living room, all the boys were there. Maria was sitting on the ground with her back against the wall. I don't think that she liked the _pack._ I walked over to Maria and sat down next to her. She looked at me with an upset face. She leaned her head on my shoulder. Paul walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Jared.

"So… what are we doing to day?" Paul asked.

"I don't know," Jared said. "Cliff diving."

"Yeah," Seth said. _There was no way in I am letting Maria do that.-Me_

_Moriah will not let me do that.-Maria_

"Not a chance," I said to Maria.

"What?" asked Paul.

"Nothing," I said quickly.

"So girls go get changed we are going to the beach," Emily said.

I stood up and held my hand out. Maria took it and I helped her up. We walked outside and to the car. I got our suit cases and wheeled them inside. Maria was right behind me. She did not like the beach. Our parents loved the beach it reminded us of them. I took our suit cases to the bathroom and pulled Maria in. Then I shut the door. I shuffled through the suit cases. I pulled out my under armor shirt with basketball shorts.

For Maria I pulled out her plain orange t-shirt with jean shorts. Maria and I changed then we took our suit cases back out to the car. When we got back into the living room everyone and there imprints were there.

"LETS GO!" shouted Collin.

They piled in there cars while Maria and I got into my Dodge Charger. We followed them to the beach. I pulled up to a fairly busy beach with kids at play.

_Moriah I don't want to be here. Mommy…-Maria_

"It will be okay Maria. We won't stay long," I reassure her.

"Okay," she said.

We got out of the car and the _pack_ was already there hanging out with there imprints. I looked out onto the water. Maria was afraid of the water after our mother drowned herself.

"Hey you guys wanna go swimming?" Collin yelled.

I shook my head no. Maria just looked fearful. I walked over to the other side of the beach, Maria in tow. I sat down in the sand far away from the water. Maria sat down next to me.

"Moriah," she said.

"Yes Maria," I said.

"I don't want to stay here anymore," she said.

"Why?" I asked. _I honestly wanted to know._

"These people freak me out," she whispered.

"Why?" I asked.

"There a family," she whispered.

Just as I was about to say something. They all started walking over.

"Hey you guys wanna go cliff diving?" asked Seth.

"No," Maria said.

"I don't think so," I said.

"Why not?" Brady whined.

"I just don't want to," I growled.

"Why not Maria?" Collin asked.

She did not answer.

"Well its time for you to get wet," Jacob said.

Maria looked terrified. Jacob scooped her up. Her being shy she didn't say anything. I stood up.

"Jacob don't do that," I said.

"Its fine," he yelled.

He dropped Maria over the cliff edge. She did not resurface.

_Moriah help me-Maria_

I jumped over the edge and into the water. I went under and say Maria caught on a rock. I let her loose and pulled her up. I swam with her to the shore line and laid her on the ground. She wasn't breathing. I did mouth to mouth as the boys started running over.

"Come on Maria," I whispered.

Finally she started coughing up water. I sat her up and hugged her.

"Moriah that was so scary," she whispered. She started crying.

"Look I'm so sorry," Jacob said.

I didn't even look at him. I picked up Maria and set her in my car.

I walked back over to the startled boys.

"Never ever touch my sister again," I said.

"Okay," Jacob whispered. I walked over to him and grabbed him chin. I made him look me in the eyes.

"Do you know why she didn't want to do it?" I asked.

"No," he whispered.

"Our mother committed suicide by cliff diving and drowning," I said. I let go of his chin. Paul looked so sad. I started walking back to the car.

"Are you okay?" Paul asked catching up to me.

"I'm-" I was cut off by lips crashing down on mine. _What the crap. _

I let up and looked at the lust in Paul's eyes.

"I'm going to go now," I said.

"Can I come with you guys?" he asked.

"Sure?" I said.

"Great," he said.

I walked over to the drivers side and opened the door. I pulled up the seat and Paul climbed back there.

_What is he doing here. He is probably going to rape us-Maria_

"MARIA ULEY!" I yelled.

"Sorry but you need to stay out of my head," she whispered.

"What?" Paul asked.

"Nothing," We both said.

"Do you smell that?" I asked. VAMPIRE!

"Yeah," Paul said.

I got out of the car and pulled up the seat again. Paul climbed out of the car and ran into the woods.

"Maria stay here," I said.

"Okay," she whispered.

I ran into the woods and phased.

_We is it at?-Paul_

_I'm not sure I smell it but don't see it-Sam_

Then I heard a scream.

_MARIA-ME_

I ran behind a tree and phased. I ran back to the car to find Maria gone. Sam came out of the woods with Paul. I ran my fingers through my hair. I can't even smell her scent anymore.

"Maria," I whispered. I did something I have never done in 650 years. I cried. I dropped to the ground and cried. Paul or Sam must have picked me up because I felt the warmth. Then I let the blackness consume me.


	5. Crystal's House

The First Family

~Chapter 5~

_One Month Later_

L and I have been going to _Crystal's house_ way more often. Almost every weekend. L is Leah's nickname by our new deals and I. Leah used way more than me. She was isolated and only spoke to me now. Sam is a little suspicious but he will get over it. Now L and I are waiting for Sam to get home with the rest of the pack so we can leave.

_Thump! _

"There home," Leah said. She was shaking from withdrawal. I don't think that I'm that addicted… yet anyway. She booked down stairs me following. In the kitchen sat the whole pack minus Seth and Jacob. Emily was making something to eat. I haven't eaten a lot lately. Crystal was my best friend and she was my only form of food.

"Moriah and I are going to Crystal's house," Leah said quickly. She started pulling me out the door.

"Hold on!" Sam yelled.

"What?" asked the with drawled Leah.

"We have the rehearsal dinner tomorrow we need you two here by nine am," he said. I knowing we are going to be hung over start laughing. Leah started shaking, not from anger but from withdrawal.

"Leah why are you angry?" Paul asked.

"I'm not," she snapped. "Moriah we _**need **_to go…now."

"Okay," I said.

"What is going on with you two?" Emily asked.

"Nothing," Leah said.

"Tell me what is going on?" Sam asked Leah.

"We are going to see Crystal," she said. It was true.

"Okay… be back at nine am," he said. I nodded.

_The Next Morning Eight Am_

"Leah," I said. She groaned. Hung over.

"What?" she asked.

"We need to go," I said. We were at the beach and it was eight am.

"Fine," she said as she sat up.

I took her hand and dragged her into the ocean with me. The smell comes off with it I found out.

We walked back to the car and drove to Sam and Emily's house. There were a couple cars there to get ready to leave for the rehearsal dinner. My head was pounding. We walked slowly inside the house. The pack and there imprints were inside getting ready.

"HEY WHERE IS MY TIE!" Paul yelled over the noise. Leah and I covered our ears. _Noise. _

"Right here Paul," Seth huffed as he held a black tie. Leah and I walked into the kitchen and I handed her three Tylenol. I also took three. We downed the pills and sat down behind the island away from the noise.

"I hate this place," Leah said.

"Me too boo," I whispered.

"We should move in together in Seattle," she whispered. I smiled.

"Maybe," I said.

"Leah, Moriah is that you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"What happened you guys are all wet and look like crap," he said kneeling down to look into my eyes.

"Hey Moriah," Leah said.

"What?" I yawned.

"Are you tired?" she asked.

"Yes…" I said. Sam looked back and forth between us.

"Let me smell your breathe," he said.

"Huh?" I said.

"Let me smell your breathe," he said. Alpha command.

I breathe on him. He went wide eyed and ran into the living room. Paul came back in with him.

"What the hell has been going on?" he yelled.

"Shut up," I said. My hangover was effecting me again. I covered my ears.

"What has been going on?" Sam alpha toned.

"We have been doing things," I said.

"What things?" Sam asked.

"Crystal meth," Leah said.

"WHAT?" THEY YELLED. All the pack came running in obviously hearing our conversation.

"Moriah knows people," she said.

"Who's idea was this?" Sam asked. I raised my hand.

"I did it first then I asked Leah to try. After all her suffering and stuff she said yes," I said. They all stared wide eyed.

"You are going to quit," Paul stated. I sat up and pulled Leah up.

"No," we said together.

"You will stop," Sam alpha toned. "I want these two under house arrest until there sober."


End file.
